


Need

by lorir_writes



Series: For The World To Know [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Jade and Liam gather their closest friends and family to celebrate their engagement party, but the tendency to give in to primal instincts takes over the dinner party.





	Need

Sitting at her vanity dresser, Jade carefully blended the contour powder with the blush on her cheeks, analyzing her features in the mirror. With the assassination attempt and not speaking to Drake, she relapsed. She was gaining weight and her cheeks were getting puffier and she had to find ways to hide it. Her compulsive habits visibly affected her image and she hated it. Even though she suspected Maxwell knew about it, she wasn’t ready to deal with it. Right now, she had to focus on looking the perfect noblewoman who’s engaged to the King. She finishing blending the colors and studied the handiwork when she heard a soft knock on her door.

She stood up, adjusting her kimono and opened the door. “Hello there, Your Royal Handsomeness,” she smiled coyly at Liam standing on her door in dazzling dim gray Tom Ford suit.

“You flatter me, my Queen. However, your beauty amazes me in such a powerful way that I can’t seem to find words to criticize that you’re fifteen minutes late,” he smirked.

“How subtle,” she grinned, giving him a quick peck on his lips and leading him inside her room. “Sorry about the delay, I’m finishing my makeup. My dress, shoes and jewelry were previously chosen. I just ran out of ideas for a makeup look to go with.”

“You know you can have best beauty artists at your disposal anytime you need,” he sat on the bed watching her sit on the stool by her vanity dresser and apply the burgundy pigmented liquid on her plush lips.

“I’m aware of that, but I like doing some things on my own.” She said looking at him through the mirror. His eyes hungrily gazed her from head to toe, lingering on her lips, cleavage and legs. “Is this turning you on?”

“As a matter of fact, it is,” he stood up next to her, helped her lift up. His hands undid the ribbon of her kimono and his arms snaked around her body, pressing her against him. She tilted her head melting into his touch while his hand rubbed between her legs and his lips and tongue roamed on her décolletage, then moved up her neck. “You have five more minutes,” he murmured in her ear and stepped away. She frowned at him and he chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you later. Now get dressed.”

##  **…**

Jade passed by the west wing hallway confidently. Although that night event was big deal for her and for Liam, for the first time, she was sure she could just enjoy the night with the presence of their friends and family. The servants opened the door and walked into the room greeting the guests. “Hey girl!” Juliet beamed at her.

“Jules, hi!” she hugged her friends tightly. “I’m so happy you could make it.”

“Like I would pass the chance to be at your fancy engagement dinner party and see for myself this fairytale kingdom you’ve been talking about since you got here. Oh my god…” Juliet lifted up Jade’s hand and she twirled around to show her friend the plum coat-like embroidered dress she was wearing. “Is it a Zuhair Murad?” Jade simpered and they giggled.

“All stylists love dressing her, but Mr. Murad is surely Jade’s favorite,” Hana added. “He sent this dress to her at the very moment he heard she was getting married.”

“You’re going to have a couture bridal gown! Wow, Jay!” Jules marveled.

“Maxwell and I are already preparing her exclusive fashion show,” Hana chirped.

“Oh, I need to be there, please,” Juliet asked.

“Sure, just don’t tell anyone because we’ll be keeping it a low profile to avoid the press speculation.”

“My lips are sealed. What designers are you calling besides Zuhair Murad? Stella McCartney? Ralph & Russo? Georges Hobeika? Vera Wang?”

“All of them and a few more. I haven’t decided yet. Hey, maybe you could help us pre-select them, Julie. What do you think?”

“Am I invited to it too? ‘Cause I heard somewhere the bride’s opinion on her wedding gown is kind of important,” Jade bantered and they all laughed.

On the other side of the room, Liam engaged in a conversation with Maxwell, Drake and Olivia. “You seem better, Drake. I take the week in Lythikos was a good way to unwind?”

“It was good. Could be better if someone didn’t insist so much on that aged grape juice,” Drake cocked an eyebrow at Olivia.

“You can give him as many titles as you want, Liam, he’ll never appreciate good Cabernet Sauvignon,” Olivia shook her head.

“I can’t even believe Drake actually had a glass of wine,” Maxwell scoffed.

“Don’t underestimate Olivia, Max. She can be very persuasive,” Leo jested.

“Leo!” Liam beamed and hugged his older brother. “I’m elated to see you here, brother. You didn’t confirm you were coming.”

“You know I prefer to show up unannounced,” Leo winked. “But I couldn’t miss my little brother’s engagement party. Congratulations, by the way. Jade seems to be a remarkable woman.”

“Thank you, Leo,” Liam smiled fondly.

“How long are you staying in Cordonia?” Maxwell queried.

“I’m just stopping by to pay my respects to the happy couple and steal all of The Balvenie bottles. I’m leaving tomorrow. Why? Are you still trying to beat me at poker?”

“Yeah, how about a poker match later?” Maxwell suggested.

“I want in,” Drake said. “Last time, you made Bertrand cry. It was priceless.”

“Alright. Same place, after dessert. Now, where’s the lady of the hour?”

“She’s over there, talking to her friends,” Maxwell pointed into Jade’s direction. Leo’s blue eyes suddenly lit up watching one of the ladies gracefully tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Excuse me, I have to greet my future sis,” Leo smiled slyly and walked towards Jade, Hana and Juliet.

“Oh, I know that look… He’s going try to nail that American friend of Jade,” Olivia tilted her head to the side smirking.

“How would you know that?” Drake narrowed his eyes and Olivia sipped her champagne to hide a smile behind the glass.

Leo approached the ladies and smiled. “Wow! If my little brother isn’t the luckiest man in this country, I don’t know who could be.”

“Hi, Leo!” Jade kissed his cheek briefly. “I’m so glad you could join us.”

“I’m always happy to participate in non-courtly events where I’m greeted with a kiss. Care to introduce me to your lovely friends?”

“Always a charmer, huh? I’ll introduce you to them but be nice.”

“Cross my heart.”

“Okay, these are my two best friends: Julie, my former roommate from New York,” Leo kissed Juliet’s hand. “And Lady Hana, my fashion advisor and dear friend.” He took Hana’s hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, his eyes fixed on her.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Hana,” he gazed at her, studying her features as she blushed.

“The pleasure is all mine, your Highness,” Hana replied quietly, locking eyes with his. She involuntarily bit her lip and he smiled. He was so fascinated by her he didn’t even mind mentioning how much he dislikes his title. Almost every guest noticed their silent flirt, but some of them didn’t seem to contain their displeasure. The moment was cut short as dinner was announced and everyone took their places at the table.

“Why don’t I remember seeing Lady Hana before?” Leo murmured to Maxwell.

“She only came here for Liam’s social season. You must’ve crossed paths with her coronation,” Maxwell replied.

“I don’t think I did. I surely would have remembered her,” Leo sipped his wine gaping at Hana, who seated by Jade’s side across the table.

“But you were clearly too drunk to do so,” Drake sneered. He didn’t notice Olivia’s glare.

“Why is your brother staring at Hana?” Jade whispered to Liam.

“Is he? I didn’t realize,” Liam joked, placing his hand on her inner thigh through the slit of her dress.

“Don’t you dare play dumb with me, you know what I mean. He’s married,” she bellowed.

“Hey, you introduced them.” Before he could say anything else, Jade scowled at him. “Don’t take it so seriously, he flirts with everyone and it’s usually harmless. Hana is smart, she won’t fall for that. Besides, he’s leaving tomorrow. And If he doesn’t, I’ll kick him out myself,” Liam replied playfully and she pursed her lips. “Jay, it’s our engagement party. We agreed to celebrate and have fun with our loved ones. We should be talking about more important matters, like how stunning you look in this dress,” his hand moved up her thigh and she smacked it. He raised an eyebrow at her then smiled, lowering his voice. “I will make you pay for that.”

“Bring it on, Your Majesty,” Jade said as her eyes sparkled with lust.

##  **…**

Drake promised himself he wouldn’t drink so much. He was still tired from all the wine hangover he had that week in Lythikos. But the laid-back engagement party Liam said it would be just became a nightmare. He did his best to be polite and avoid Jade without causing any stir, however, it wasn’t easy to look away from her without taking a gulp of whiskey. Good thing Liam’s favorite is strong as hell, that way it wouldn’t take so long for him to be inebriated. However, the worst part was Leo.  _What the hell is doing flirting with Hana? For fuck’s sake, he’s married! Why isn’t anyone saying shit about it?_

“I can’t believe you’re still sulking at him, Walker!” Olivia glowered as she sat on the bar stool next to him.

“I’m not sulking. I’m watching my friend’s back.”

“Hana can take care of herself, in case you didn’t notice,” she nodded towards Hana, who talked and smiled at Leo, discreetly reciprocating to his flirty demeanor. “Why do you care so much?”

“He’s a womanizer. And he’s married.”

“Said the guy who fucked at least half of his best friend’s suitors, agreed to be his ex-fiancee’s boy toy and has a thing for his future wife.”

“Are you seriously gonna keep rubbing it over my face?”

“Yes, every time you say something judgemental about someone, I’ll be there to show you’re as bad as anyone else. It’s part of your Bourbon’s detox, remember?”

“Ugh… I shouldn’t have let you in charge,” he said as his finger ran in circles inside his glass.

“You always say it, yet you never learn. You know you need me,” she looked over her shoulder to ensure no one was paying attention to them, took his finger from the glass and put it in her mouth, sucking the amber liquid off of it. He swallowed hard. “My room in ten?”

“No, someone might hear us. The library. No one goes there. Go. I’ll meet you there in five.”

##  **…**

“Where are we going, Liam?” Jade asked as Liam guided her to a hallway in the east wing.

“Somewhere quiet, but close enough to the ballroom.”

“Aren’t we supposed to make rounds and entertain our guests?”

“They’ll survive a minute or two without us.”

“A minute or two?” She stopped walking and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“It’s just an expression, my queen. Two minutes would never be enough for what I have in mind.” He pinned her against the wall and kissed her ardently, his hand running her legs, spreading them. His fingers pushed her panties to the side and slid between her folds. “As wet as I wished it would be.” He smiled mischievously and stepped away from her, walking to the door of the library to open it. He gestured for her to get in and followed her, closing the door.

Shoving him onto the couch, Jade straddled him and kissed him passionately, taking off his jacket and shirt. He pulled her hair back and sucked her neck while his free hand traveled down her body. “I like this dress, I can have access to your ass so easily,” he grabbed her buttcheeks through the slit of the dress, then helped her out of her panties. Suddenly they heard something falling on the floor. They looked at each other warily and he signaled for her to be quiet. Soon they heard fainted moans and groans. Liam pressed her lips together and Jade covered her mouth with her hand, both of them trying not to laugh.

“I guess someone had the same idea you did,” she whispered.

“They don’t seem to be in here… That’s odd. There’s no other room next,” his brows furrowed.

Jade’s eyes widened as she remembered the secret passage Drake showed her. “Oh. My. God,” she mouthed. He held his palms up. “It’s Drake. He’s banging someone in the secret passage,” she muttered. Liam scrunched up his face unsure of what she was talking about. “There’s a secret passage here, but it’s a dead end. And he’s there fucking someone right now.”

_“Oh yes, Drake! Right there!”_

His mouth fell open. “It’s Olivia,” he mumbled.

“Olivia?” she mouthed. “How would you kn-” she stopped talking as she saw his nose wrinkle. “Are you fucking kidding me?” She barked. Liam quickly covered her mouth with his hand. They waited in silence for a little while until Drake’s and Olivia’s sex talk and sounds began again. Jade slapped Liam’s shoulder a few times. “If you say it happened during the social season, I swear-”

“No, it was a long time ago. And it was only once.”

“Only once? And you still recognize her sex noises?”

“Would you really not recognize this?” He pointed to the wall as Olivia roared like a lion while they heard slaps. “No one can never unhear it.”

“Okay, she likes it rough.”She cringed her nose at the other couple’s sex sounds. “But hey, who am I to judge?” Jade shrugged smiling. He helped her remove her dress, kissed her shoulder and dotted up to her lips. She unbuckled his belt unzipped his pant, freeing his hard cock. She sank down, giving her body some time to accommodate to his thick stiff length. She began to rock up and down, in a steady and frantic movement. Liam gripped her hips and thrust fast inside her. Jade threw her head back and panted. “Fuck, yes!”

Liam stopped briefly and eyed her suspiciously. “They could make videos of us for all I care. I need my fiancé right now.” A sly grin appeared on his lips and resumed fucking her, slamming deeper, making Jade moan louder.  “I’m so close,” she whimpered. His fingers eagerly rubbed her clit and she screamed Liam’s name in middle her blissful frenzy. He continued to thrust into her, her walls clenching around his shaft during her continuous orgasm until he found his own release inside.

She collapsed on him, smiling. “I love you so much.”

He cupped her cheeks. “I love you too, my queen. But I think we should go back to our party now.”

“Mmmm… I don’t know. I like staying here,” she smirked.

“Are you saying it to provoke them or because you actually want to stay here?” he raised an eyebrow at her amused.

“A little bit of both.”

_“Go fuck yourselves!”_  Olivia yelled from the secret passage.

“Right back at ya, Liv!” Jade shouted back. “Five more minutes?” she wiggled her brows playfully.

“Make it fifteen,” he winked and shifted on the couch laying her down and showered fleeting kisses all over her body.


End file.
